The present invention relates in general to mammary implants and in particular to a surface morphology for a mammary implant and a method of increasing nonclassical tissue response in connection with a mammary implant utilizing such surface morphology, which method reduces scar tissue and is believed to reduce the incidence of capsule contracture.